Cintaku di Rumah Sakit Putih
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: AU—Xerxes Break adalah seorang pegawai misterius yang sering mendapat luka-luka dan masuk ke rumah sakit Pandora. Suatu ketika, ada sesuatu yang menarik dirinya, apakah itu?—For FFC I Must Write Fics!


**Disclaimer: **Pandora Hearts punya Mochizuki Jun-sensei, saya hanya mempunyai hak sebagai seorang fans.

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Rating: **Teen

**Summary: **AU—Xerxes Break adalah seorang pegawai misterius yang sering mendapat luka-luka dan masuk ke rumah sakit Pandora. Suatu ketika, ada sesuatu yang menarik dirinya, apakah itu? For FFC I Must Write Fics!

**Forewords: **HYAHOOOO~ ONESHOT! udah lama ga nulis fandom ini kayaknya~ saya masih baca PH tapi saya jarang update ke fandom satu ini, entahlah mungkin karena kadang selera OTP saya aneh-aneh selain yang bisa dibilang orang lain rasional. Dan soal judul, emm, maaf kalau kayak FTV dari S**V itu, tapi saya pilih judul sesuai ceritanya kok XD

Oh ya ini romens-nya rada-rada, saya udah lama ga nulis romens jadinya FAIL abis begini hasilnya, maaf :(

Ini fanfic pertama untuk FFC I Must Write Fic, fanfic kedua dan ketiga akan menyusul!

Nah, mari kita mulai! Jangan lupa untuk sediakan minum kalo perlu~

* * *

><p><strong>Cintaku di Rumah Sakit Putih<strong>

Kuroi-Oneesan (c) 2011

* * *

><p>Xerxes Break,<p>

Ya, pria berambut seputih salju dengan mata merahnya yang tinggal sebelah itu,

Ia adalah figur yang sangat terkenal.

Apalagi di rumah sakit Pandora.

Karena dia adalah 'langganan' disana—sebagai pasien, tentunya.

Tidak ada yang diketahui darinya, umur, tempat tinggal bahkan pekerjaannya! Tidak ada yang bisa tahu selain bagian registrasi rumah sakit. Yang pasti, entah kenapa ia selalu menderita luka-luka, mulai dari patah tulang, daging robek, sampai ia kehilangan sebelah matanya—tidak ada yang tahu sebabnya apa. Ada orang berpresepsi kalau dia bekerja sebagai tukang pukul, kuli, atau pekerjaan berat, tapi ia hanya menjawab dengan santai 'aku ini pekerja kantoran'—yang kerap membuat orang sekitarnya terkejut. Mungkin badannya memang pembawa sial bagi dirinya sendiri? Sekali lagi tidak ada orang yang tahu.

Hari ini juga hari yang sama. Ia datang didorong diatas tempat tidur rumah sakit dengan darah terus mengalir dari sayatan besar melingkar di kaki kirinya. Suster penjaga UGD yang mengawasi dan mengobatinya sampai dokter datang bergumam kepada Break yang tetap saja tersenyum.

"Ini sudah keberapa kalinya, tuan Xerxes-Break-yang-selalu-terluka?" dengusnya.

"Sudah tiga kali bulan ini, suster keramat Alice," ia terkekeh.

Yap, suster itu adalah suster senior bernama Alice Baskerville. Walaupun mulutnya tajam dan cara bicaranya yang menghina, ia sangat peduli pada keadaan pasien—minus Break yang suka mengata-ngatainya dengan embel-embel 'suster keramat' akibat sikapnya yang agak tidak ramah itu, dan sebagai gantinya Alice memanggil Break dengan sebutan 'badut bodoh'—ia adalah partner dokter pemilik rumah sakit yang merupakan spesialis penyakit dalam, dokter Oz Vessailus.

"...Terserahlah," suster Alice menanggapinya dengan datar seraya membersihkan luka tersebut. "Oh ya, kali ini sepertinya kau tidak akan ditangani oleh suster Barma—maksudku, dokter Barma."

"Aku. Tidak. Mau. Diobati. Dokter. Vincent!" imbuh Break tegas. "Dan kenapa tidak Liam saja? Biasanya dia tidak sibuk?"

Dokter Liam Lunette adalah teman lama Break sekaligus dokter umum yang paling teliti, ia paling sering menangani Break. Sementara dokter Barma adalah dokter senior sekaligus spesialis syaraf, alasan dia sering disalahpanggil sebagai suster adalah karena kebiasaannya mengarahkan para suster-suster yang ada.

"Dokter Lunette sedang sibuk dengan pasien lain," suster itu menjawab. "Ooh? Kau takut? Padahal dia dokter bedah andalan rumah sakit Pandora lho,"

"APANYA YANG ANDALAN! DIA SUKANYA MAINAN GUNTING—ADAWW!"

Sekedar informasi, di rumah sakit Pandora terdapat kakak-beradik yang merupakan dokter bedah dan kadang merangkap dokter jaga—mereka adalah Vincent dan Gilbert Nightray. Berbeda dengan Gilbert yang kalem, Vincent lebih blak-blakan apabila menyangkut soal operasi atau masalah sayatan—silahkan bayangkan sendiri. Mereka dikenal sebagai 'Nightray Surgeons'. Terkadang Alice disuruh menemani Gilbert dalam operasi besar, sementara Vincent mempunyai dua suster untuk mengawasinya; adik pemilik rumah sakit, Ada Vessailus dan Echo.

"Sudah kuwanti-wanti jangan teriak kalau kau masih terluka, tuan badut!" Alice yang tengah memperbaiki perban membentak. "Tuh kan terbuka lagi! Aku sudah kehabisan antiseptik lagi!"

"...Makanya antiseptiknya jangan diminum,"

"Kau mau aku menambahkan luka di kaki sebelahmu, tuan Xerxes Badut?"

"Tidak terima kasih,"

Alice mengambil transceiver dari sakunya dan melayangkan perintah, "Tolong bawakan antiseptik ke UGD, dan segera suruh dokter kemari!"

"Whoa, teknologi hebat! Jadi memanggil suster lain pakai transceiver!" komentar Break.

"Ada masalah dengan itu, tuan Xerxes?"

_CKLEK_

Pintu ruang UGD mengayun terbuka, tampak seorang dokter wanita berkulit putih pualam dengan rambut krem panjang yang diikat rapi, jas putih tanpa noda serta kacamata menghiasi iris ungu mudanya. Sekejap, mata merah Break tidak beranjak dari perawakan dokter wanita itu, dokter yang tak pernah ia kenali.

Ya, pandangan pertama, dan semuanya menjadi jelas. Break ingin mengenal dokter tersebut—dokter yang belum pernah ia kenali.

"Alice-san, biarkan aku yang menjahit lukanya, ia butuh transfusi darah karena kehilangan banyak darah jadi aku sudah menghubungi bagian logistik untuk masalah antiseptik dan kantung darah,"

"Tepat seperti biasanya ya, dok," ucap Alice dengan senyum. "Baiklah, aku akan mengambil sendiri semuanya,"

Dokter wanita itu mulai menangani luka Break, sementara Break masih mencuri pandang dengan sang dokter tersebut.

"Dok, namanya siapa?"

"Maaf tuan Xerxes, bila anda ingin menggoda saya, ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Saya sedang menjahit luka anda,"

"...Memangnya aku ingin menggodamu, dokter manis? Aku hanya berbaik hati ingin memperkenalkan diri,"

"Nanti saja, atau aku bisa salah jahit—"

_CREP, _jarum sepanjang sumpit yang dipakai sang dokter menancap sempurna.

"ADAAAAAAAAW, MAMIIIIIH!"

"Tuh kan, jarumku nancap di kakimu." Dokter itu mengambil kapas dan kasa dari kantong. "Bisa aku minta waktu sebentar untuk anda tidak bicara, tuan Xerxes?"

"Baik...~" jawab Break, setengah meringis.

**.**

Setelah beberapa menit (mungkin juga jam) penuh perjuangan, luka berhasil teratasi. Break pun dengan nyaman duduk diatas kasur rumah sakit sementara suster Alice sudah membawakan makanan—dan pergi dengan cepat—dan dokter wanita yang satu itu tetap berada di ruangan.

"Sudah hilang nyerinya, tuan Xerxes?" sang dokter mengeluarkan ballpoint dan mulai menulis diatas papan jalannya.

"Ah, hahaha, tertusuk jarum hanya hal biasa kok," Break tersenyum. "Aku sudah pernah terseret tukang mie ayam bakso saat aku tugas di negara kepulauan di Asia,"

"Sepertinya kisah hidupmu menarik sekali, tuan Xerxes." Dokter itu tertawa kecil. "Oh ya, kau bertanya namaku, bukan? Aku Sharon Rainsworth, dokter yang baru saja lulus dari Fakultas Kedokteran di Universitas Abyss,"

"Sharon...Rainsworth? Ooh~ kau pasti anak dari nyonya Shelly Rainsworth?" ucap Break. "Aku sering melihatmu di artikel kedokteran,"

"Tapi aku masih belum bisa melakukan operasi hebat seperti ibuku, tuan Xerxes," Sharon entah kenapa tersenyum—dengan ekspresi sedih. "Aku berusaha untuk mendapat izin untuk menjadi dokter bedah di Rumah Sakit Baskerville sambil aku bekerja magang, guruku juga ada disini jadi aku bekerja disini,"

"Guru? Kau berguru dengan dokter Barma atau dokter Oz?" Break menaikkan alisnya. "Rumah Sakit Baskerville? Wow, cita-citamu tinggi sekali,"

"Tidak, ibuku bilang bahwa **dokter Vincent** sangat ahli di bidangnya," hampir saja Break jatuh dari kasurnya. "Aku ingin melampaui rekor keluarga Rainsworth sebagai spesialis bedah,"

"Hah? Bukannya dokter Vincent itu—"

"Ya, tapi aku belajar banyak darinya. Apalagi tekhnik tusuk jarum yang efisien dan cara memakai gunting dan pisau serta menelusuri lekuk luka pasien..." Sharon mulai ngelantur. "Sebulan lalu aku disuruh mengoperasi kelinci putih dengan luka sayat sebesar daun pisang—"

"Ah yaaa, cukup, aku tak mau dengar lebih banyak lagi...haha," Break menahan mulut Sharon. "Semoga kau berhasil dengan impianmu, dokter Rainsworth,"

**.**

Entah kenapa atau bagaimana, Xerxes Break terus mengunjungi rumah sakit Pandora setelah itu, walaupun ia tidak terluka—tapi pernah dia nyaris kehilangan tangan kanan—untuk menemui dokter Sharon Rainsworth. Sesekali ia menjadi 'barang percobaan' atau mungkin lebih kasar disebut 'objek operasi' oleh Vincent untuk Sharon. Hubungan mereka makin mendalam melebihi bahkan dokter dan pasien langganan—dimana Break terus men-support Sharon dan Sharon selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik demi meraih impiannya.

Bulan demi bulan, tahun demi tahun berlalu, hingga pada suatu musim dingin...

**.**

"APA! SHARON SUDAH DIPINDAHKAN KE RUMAH SAKIT BASKERVILLE!"

Teriakan bak toa Break tepat di ruangan suster—dan lebih spesifik lagi, di gendang telinga suster Alice dan suster Echo membahana.

"Tuan Xerxes badut, memang ini jam istirahat tetapi tidak usah berteriak begitu bisa?" bentak Alice. "Dia memang tidak pernah ingin memberitahukannya kepadamu,"

Break terkulai lemas, "Ke...kenapa? Bagus kan kalau dia akhirnya diterima sebagai dokter bedah di rumah sakit terkemuka di dunia? Ke, kenapa ia tidak bilang padaku?"

"Mana aku tahu!" sergah Alice. "Tanya saja padanya sendiri!"

"Suster Baskerville, tenang dulu, aku mau bicara." Echo Nightray, suster tanpa ekspresi mencoba mengurai suasana. "Dokter Vincent bilang Sharon tampak menyesal ketika ia menerima surat izin bedah itu, bahkan dia meminta pada pemimpin rumah sakit untuk menolak surat tersebut—bagian itu yang tidak Echo mengerti, kenapa ia menolaknya? Bukannya itu impiannya?"

"Wah, wah mungkin itu cinta?"

Sosok dokter berambut pirang dengan mata hijau zamrud memasuki ruang suster.

"Dokter Oz, apalagi dengan masalah cinta?" Alice mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau terlalu banyak membaca novel di waktu senggangmu,"

"Ya, kau tahu aku suster Alice," Oz sedikit terkekeh. "Tapi aku serius kali ini, ini pasti C-I-N-T-A, bukan masalah lain lagi. Ia ingin tetap disini karena kau ada disini, tuan Break."

"Begitu...?" Break menjadi tidak yakin. "Mana mungkin Sharon, dokter dengan impian semurni itu akan jatuh cinta dengan orang yang tak pernah tetap sepertiku?"

"Cinta tak pernah mengenal batas, tuan Break." Dokter itu makin tersenyum. "Itulah aura yang kurasakan saat aku melihat kau bersama dokter Sharon,"

Semua yang ada disana tak bersuara.

"Tunggu apalagi, tuan Xerxes? Kejar saja dia." Echo mengiyakan. "Ia pasti belum jauh, ia baru berangkat setengah jam yang lalu,"

Tanpa menjawab, Break pun berlari keluar rumah sakit.

"...Dokter Oz, aku yakin kau mendapat info itu dari seseorang, hm?" suster Alice berseru. "Tidak biasanya kau sensitif soal hubungan orang lain,"

"Pintar sekali, suster Alice. Aku melihat Sharon curhat dengan Gil, jadi aku **sedikit memaksa **Gil untuk menceritakannya padaku," ucap Oz. "Aku tidak suka mendengar cerita cinta ini berakhir konyol, kau tahu itu?"

Dua suster disitu hanya terdiam melihat senyum jahat Oz, sementara dari kejauhan dapat terdengar puluhan kucing membanjiri kantor seorang dokter dengan label nama Gilbert Nightray di pintunya.

**.**

Naluri Break pun membawa kakinya menuju stasiun di kota Pandora. Setelah berusaha berlari—karena tak punya ongkos untuk naik bis—menerobos banyak orang, terjatuh, tersandung batu, terluka lecet sekalipun, Break sampai di stasiun tua yang agak sepi. Untungnya, menurut papan stasiun, kereta menuju Baskerville belum berangkat dari peron 3.

"Sharon, Sharon!" teriaknya seraya mengatur nafas. Musim dingin kala itu lumayan menguras energi.

Di kejauhan, Break melihat sosok wanita itu, ia membawa koper dan berpakaian sweater bulu tebal. Break pun kembali berlari, mencoba memanggilnya—tak peduli kakinya yang tengah lecet dan baret—plus sol sepatunya nyaris jebol.

"Sharon—!"

Wanita itu menengok, "...Break...?"

Pemuda berambut seputih salju itu mencoba menghampiri sang wanita. Sayangnya ia kembali tersandung, tetapi ia tepat terjatuh di pelukan sang wanita yang juga berusaha meraihnya.

"Kakimu buruk sekali, Break. Semuanya penuh luka!" ucap Sharon setengah marah—tapi penuh kebahagiaan. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku disini? Aku tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa di rumah sakit..."

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Sharon." Break membetulkan posisi berdirinya. "Aku ingin melihatmu, aku ingin terus menjadi pasienmu, a, aku..."

"..."

"A-Aku mencintaimu!" Break memeluk Sharon lebih erat. "Walaupun kau dan aku terpisah lautan sekalipun, aku akan tetap menjadi pasienmu—tidak, aku akan tetap mencintaimu,"

"Break, terima kasih..." Sharon menitikkan air mata. "Kaulah pasienku yang berarti...kau juga yang memberikan semangat untukku setiap saat..."

—_Perhatian, kereta menuju Baskerville Village akan segera diberangkatkan, sekali lagi, kereta menuju—_

Sharon dan Break melepas pelukan mereka, Sharon pun melambai ke arah Break.

"Aku akan kembali lagi menjadi doktermu disini, pasti." Sharon tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa, Xerxes Break..."

**.**

Beberapa tahun kemudian, rumah sakit Pandora,

"Dokter Xerxes, ada pasien gawat darurat yang perlu penanganan operasi!" ucap Alice di seberang transceiver. "Cepat, dokter! Kami sudah kekurangan banyak darah!"

"Baik, aku sedang menuju ke sana!"

Break mengenakan kacamatanya, rambut peraknya yang lumayan panjang sudah terikat rapi. Ia sudah memakai sarung tangannya dan siap dengan maskernya menuju ruang operasi. Pasien kali ini mengalami luka tusuk akibat kaca depan dasbor mobil pecah karena kecelakaan.

Operasi itu berlangsung cukup cepat dan semua pecahan kaca berhasil diambil.

"Tidak kusangka kau sangat pintar dalam bedah, dokter Xerxes," ucap suster Ada yang tengah mencuci peralatan bekas operasi. "Dan semua orang tak pernah tahu kalau kau adalah agen dari Hatter Institute dan WHO yang biasa memberikan 'penyelarasan' terhadap rumah sakit,"

"Itu dulu, sekarang aku cuma dokter bedah di rumah sakit Pandora,"

"Jadi luka-luka yang anda derita itu..."

"Tidak, itu bukan pura-pura, hanya sering saja tubuhku yang lumayan sial ini terkena kecelakaan, suster Ada." Break menghela nafas. "Aku ini bukan masokis sesuai pikiranmu,"

"Maafkan spekulasiku, dokter Xerxes." Ada memaksakan tawa. "Suster kepala Baskerville sampai minta maaf ketika ia tahu kau adalah agen WHO,"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak punya wewenang memecat suster dengan kepribadian tsundere begitu," Break terkekeh. "Aku hanya mengawasi dunia kedokteran, itu saja."

—_Panggilan kepada dokter Xerxes Break, kepada dokter Xerxes Break, ditunggu oleh dokter Liam Lunettes di kantor direksi, terima kasih—_

**.**

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Xerx," dokter Liam tengah berkacak pinggang di depan kantornya. "Ada dokter bedah yang meminta untuk berkooperasi denganmu, **lagi**, hari ini dan untuk beberapa tahun kedepan."

"Lagi? Bukannya aku sudah menolak untuk kooperasi? Aku lebih suka bekerja sendiri," tolak Break mentah-mentah.

"Benarkah? Kau serius menolaknya?" Liam mendengus. "Lihat dulu dokternya baru kau tolak,"

Break membuka pintu ruangan Liam, ruangan itu tertata rapi dengan banyak sekali jumlah buku. Tepat di tengah, dimana sofa dan meja tamu berada, seorang wanita dengan rambut krem panjang yang melambai, lengkap dengan jas putih tengah duduk menikmati kopi yang telah disediakan.

"Sha...ron?"

"Selamat siang, dokter Xerxes." Wanita itu membalas tatapan Break dengan senyum ceria. "Bolehkah aku menjadi asisten bedahmu dan membantumu, **selama aku hidup?**"

—**The End**

* * *

><p>FAIL ROMENS IS PHAIL (?)<p>

Sekian cerita ngaco ini, ada review dan kritik? Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
